Misión digidivina
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Tras una agotadora sesión de estudio, Tai pasa la noche entremezclando sus sueños con lo que ha estudiado. [Reto de Genee para el foro proyecto 1-8] Discalimer: Ni digimon ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen. Ambos pertenecen a sus Creasdores, toei Animation y Rick Rioerdan respectivamente.


Este fic es el **reto** de **Genee** para el foro proyecto 1-8. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Hacía un par de horas que había salido de su casa, la historia universal era algo que no le entraba, no había forma que le entrase, y menos con la perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana en el digimundo. Al día siguiente última hora tenían un examen sobre la Antigua Grecia, lo que incluía la mitologia, y eso era una verdadera lata. No había forma de recordar los nombres de los distintos dioses ni lo que los caracterizaba, una auténtica tortura. Por fortuna, Sora, quien no solo era su mejor amiga sino además su novia, había estado las últimas seis horas explicándole los distintos aspectos de la mitología Griega, o al menos la parte de la misma de la que se examinaban. Agradecía a los poderes superiores, si es que los había, que no tuviese que aprenderse de memoria toda esa cantidad de mitos existentes.

Al llegar a su casa, cenó rapidamente; era tarde y tenía que levantarse temprano. No le dejarían permanecer despierto mucho más sobretodo porque por las mañanas siempre le costaba levantarse. Se fue a dormir pensando tanto en todo lo que le había explicado Sora y las ganas que tenía de pasar el fin de semana en el digimundo, con todos de acampada. Poco a poco fué cayendo en el estado onírico, sin dejar de entremezclar ambos pensamientos.

 _Se sentía cansado, completamente molido. Estaba junto a Sora, ambos en una especie de templo pero no lo reconocía, no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto. No había nadie más allí, ni siquiera sus compañeros ellos centauro. Un centauro que tenía una mirada repleta de sabiduria, como si hubiese vivido durante muchísimos años._

 _—_ _Tai Yagami, hijo de Poseidon. Sora Takenouchi, hija de Atenea. Ya habeis cumplido antes con éxito otras misiones, por ello el consejo olimpico ha decidido encomendaros una misión._

 _—_ _¿Que misión? — Como siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier desafío que se le ponga por delante._

 _—_ _No puedo daros mucha información, ya conoceís las normas._

 _—_ _Aceptamos la misión, Quiron._

 _—_ _Bien, no esperama menos del mejor equipo de Héroes que tenemos._

 _Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el que le dio tiempo a examinar la estancia rápidamente; también podía, por una de las ventanas ver el exterior, se estaba gestando la madre de las tormentas, una tormenta muy peligrosa; como hijo del dios del mar podía interpretar en cierta manera las tormentas._

 _—_ _¿Que uña se le ha roto al señor de los cielos?_

 _—_ _Tai, se un poco más respetuoso; ya sabes que por mucho que cumplas con exito sus misiones todavía pueden fulminarlos._

 _—_ _Lo sé Sora, pero nunca permitiría que te hiciesen daño, yo mismo asumiría las consecuencias._

 _—_ _¿Que necesita de nosotros? — Inquirió Sora._

 _Quirón suspiró. Su expresión era indescifrable, completamente enigmática. Nunca se podía saber qué era lo que pensaba ese centauro, el que los había entrenado a ambos y les había hecho ver que formaban un buen equipo cuando dejaban atrás sus diferencias y cooperaban como sus progenitores divinos nunca habían podido hacer. Su novia era la inteligencia y la estrategia, él era el impulso y el instinto. Se combinaban muy bien juntos._

 _—_ _El rayo del Rey de los dioses ha sido robado_

 _—_ _¿Una misión por un Rayo?_

 _—_ _Un momento —Intervino Sora_ _—¿Han robado el Rayo Mastro?¿Como? Si el Olimpo tiene mucha más seguridad que una base militar del servicio secreto._

 _— Alguien consiguió intervenir la red de seguridad — Explicó Quiron — No sabemos quien ni como, de ahí que os enviasemos a vosotros a recuperarlo. Estamos completamente cegados ante los peligros que afrontareís._

 _— Supongo que ahora viene cuando consultamos a la momia._

 _— Es el Oráculo — Le corrigió Sora_

 _— Ya, pero sigue siendo una especie de momia moderna._

 _— Ya sabéis lo que teneis que hacer — Indicó Quirón — Acercaós_ _al oráculo —Se hizo a un lado, mostrando aquello que se encontraba tras él; era una figura femenina momificada, ninguno de los dos sabía porque, ni como, más se habían acostumbrado a verla de esa manera._

 _Intercambiaron una mirada, si alguien en esos momentos los miraba probablemente pensarían que estaban manteniendo una conversación silenciosa. Se cogieron de la mano y abanzaron juntos hasta la momia, deteniendose a medio metro de esta._

 _— ¿Cúal es nuestro destino?_

 _— Cruzareis el laberinto hasta una parte desconocida del lo hurtado y lo devolvereis. Lo sagrado guiará vuestro camino y por un sacrificio tendréis que pasar._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes; no podían evitar darle vueltas a la profecía, algo que sabía que no debían hacer pero que inconscientemente siempre hacían. Lo importante es que encontrarían el rayo, lo malo era el precio a pagar, un sacrificio. Eso no sonaba tan bien._

 _— Bueno, suena a algo que haríamos todos los días. ¿No crees, Sora?_

 _— Mira que eres bobo. Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha — Le aseguró su chica, que en esos instantes tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre que estaba ideando una estrategia —La primera parte es simple, tenemos que internarnos en el laberinto de Dédalo._

 _— Ya, lo dificil será orientarnos allí; no es como si tuviesemos un mapa._

 _— No puede hacerse un mapa del laberinto; este cambia a voluntad y lo que es peor, tratará de engañarnos. Me duele decirlo pero las estratagias no nos servirán de mucho una vez entremos en él._

 _— Así que salir depende básicamente de mí._

 _— No te pongas chulito._

 _— No lo hago. ¿Cuando partimos?_

 _— Partis en una hora — Les informó Quiron — Teneís una semana para encontrarlo..._

 _— O el señor de los cielos montara tal pataleta que destruira el mundo — Completó la frase de su mentor — Si, entendemos. Llegaremos a tiempo o peseceremos en el intento._

 _— No le haga mucho caso, Quiron — Dijo Sora con seriedad, aunque él estaba seguro que una pequeña risa había estado a punto de asomar — Ya sabe como se emociona con estas cosas._

 _Una hora más tarde, ambos iban equipados con lo mínimo imprescindible para sobrevivir a una misión, y estaban ante la misma entrada al laberinto; más bien una de ellas. Taí no podía dejar de tener la sensación que aquella misión era muy diferente a las vividas anteriormente, pero había preferido no decir nada a Sora, no deseba preocuparla. Juntos entrarón en el laberinto y comenzaron a recorrerlo, se lo penso unos instantes antes de hablar, permitiendo que fuese su novia quien guiase la expedición. Durante horas tan solo encontraron rutas claras y callejones sin salida. No fue hasta que llegaron a una encricijada que se detuvieron. Por uno de los caminos se vaían distintos grabados y escritos griegos en las paredes, por el otro una serie de carácteres extraños tras lo que parecía una red de energía holografica._

 _— ¿Que opinas Tai?_

 _— Esa ruta me parece la más normal. La de la pared rara me recuerda a un juego de ordenador. Así que mejor vamos por la rara._

 _— ¿Estás seguro?_

 _— No, pero había que tomar una decisión; recuerda que no hemos traido las uvas._

 _Nada más atravesar esa pared holografica esta desapareció, surgiendo una nueva pared con los mismos caracteres que las otras que les rodeaban. También había ocurrido algo extraño, tenían con ellos colgando de sus respectivos cintos unos aparatos que no habían visto antes._

 _— Bueno, Tai. Sólo queda una dirección a seguir._

 _— Continuemos._

 _Avanzaron por el lugar, los gelogrificos de las paredes eran extraños pero al mismo tiempo se le hacían similares; al doblar una esquina se encontraron con una especie de altar sobre el cual estaba dibujado el mismo dispositivo que tenían en la mano._

 _— Así que sois vosotros los que habéis despertado el poder de los dispositivos sagrados._

 _Ambos se giraron, quedando ante un centauro, pero era distinto a Quiron, aunque al mismo tiempo le parecía similar. Miró dubitativo a Sora, por su expresión estaba tan desconcertada como él. ¿Estaban a acaso burlándose de su entrenador?_

 _— ¿Quien eres?¿Y porqué te has disfrazado de Quiron?_

 _— No se quien es ese Quiron. Soy Centarumon, el guardián. Protejo estas ruinas sagradas. Este es el lugar donde centenares de culturas confluyen, junto con una parte de sus poderes vosotros los que habéis atravesado la barrera física del digimundo dejando el vuestro atrás._

 _— Así que admites que has mentido cuando dijiste que no sabías quien era Quiron - Dijo Sora enfocándolo con su mirada llena de sabiduría._

 _—Ya veo. ¿Que os ha traído a este lugar, semidioses?_

 _— Estamos buscando un rayo._

 _—Entiendo. Sentí el poder de lo que estáis buscando pero no pude ver quien lo portaba; tan solo que se dirigió al bosque de los muertos._

 _—No es problema para nosotros. Muéstranos donde esta ese bosque._

 _— ¿Como regresaremos a nuestro mundo? —Inquirió Sora, por un instante le hubiese gustado saber que rondaba por la mente de su novia._

 _Notaba como ese ser que se hacía llamar Centarumon los miraba analíticamente, como si los estuviese evaluando; reconocía esa mirada, pero también sentía que quizá ese ser podría ayudarles._

 _—Os indicaré el camino. Solo si demostráis tener la sabiduría necesaria para superar mi prueba, podréis pasar —Dijo Centarumon con cierta solemnidad — Este mundo no es algo que estéis acostumbrados a manejar; en este lugar todo son datos que han sido dotados de una forma y desarrollado una personalidad. Hay verdaderos monstruos ahí afuera, solo si tenéis suerte, no os encontrareis con los peores._

 _—Podemos manejar a los mosntruos — Estaba acostumbrado a ello, podía salir airoso de casi cualquier situación._

 _—La sabiduría es cosa mía —Revelo Sora —Muéstrame tu prueba._

 _— Ahí va, solo tendrás un intento — El extraño centauro se tomo unos instantes antes de hablar de nuevo; a Tai eso lo ponía nervioso, no había nada peor que ese tipo de silencios — Estáis en una habitación con tres puertas. Una de ellas esta en llamas, otra custodiada por un asesino que quiere mataros y la otra por hambrientos leones que llevan diez años sin comer. ¿Que puerta escogéis?_

 _— Los leones — Resolvió su chica mostrando la gran inteligencia con la que había sido dotada — Si llevan diez años sin comer, están muertos._

 _— Podéis pasar. Salid por el pasillo que esta tras de mi y luego coger la séptima salida._

 _Sin dudarlo ni perder más tiempo, cruzaron la salida, llegando a un territorio yermo. Todo era oscuro en ese lugar y la sensación era similar a estar en el inframundo; si, ambos habían tenido una misión allí y no había sido muy agradable. Llevaban un buen rato caminando, probablemente horas y no encontraban ningún indicio de nada, ningún rastro que pudiese indicarles el camino a seguir. Vio como Sora terminaba al final por sostener entre sus manos el dispositivo ese que les había aparecido, lo que Centarumon había llamado dispositivo sagrado. Un flash le vino a la mente, recordó las palabras de la profecía, ¿sería esa la ayuda sagrada que les mostraba el camino?. Parecía ser que sí._

 _— ¿Nos está marcando un camino? — Se quedó atónito al ver que el dispositivo de la chica a la que amaba reaccionaba._

 _— Eso parece, Tai. No creo que perdamos nada por seguir esto._

 _— La verdad es que no._

 _Anduvieron durante media hora más, adentrándose en el cada vez más oscuro bosque. Al llegar a un sendero que se bifurcaba en tres se detuvieron, dudando cual seguir. El dispositivo parecía haber dejado de indicar el camino. Se giró repentinamente, al sentir que estaban siendo observados por las sombras, por algo que había entre ellas._

 _— ¡Hades! —Gritó — Sé que estas ahí, déjate ver._

 _—Tai — Protestó Sora dándole con la mano — No has debido hacer eso._

 _Una risa se escuchó en la oscuridad, y de la misma salió una forma humanoide de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y sonrisa diabólica. Iba vestido con una capa que terminaba en un cuello picudo y los rodeaban varios murciélagos volando._

 _— Me han llamado muchas cosas, humanos: Monstruo, Drácula, Chupasangre... Pero nunca antes me habían comparado con quien vosotros llamáis dios de los muertos. Eso es halagador, tanto que quizá no os mate, al menos no por el momento — Su voz al hablar era fría y calculadora, denotando que era alguien muy peligroso — ¿Que hacéis aquí?_

 _— No es asunto tuyo._

 _— Muchacho, harás bien en tener respeto. Soy el soberano de la oscuridad en este mundo — Notó como los miraba analíticamente, como si de alguna manera estuviese midiendo sus energías — Fascinante, tenéis una esencia parecida a la de un objeto que ha caído en este mundo. ¿que pretendéis hacer con dicho objeto, humanitos? — Su voz sonaba completamente peligrosa._

 _— Llevarlo de vuelta a donde pertenece, lejos de este lugar y también de tus manos._

 _— No me interesa ese objeto, pero sé quien lo tiene. Datamon, quiere usar magia del exterior para arrebatarme el trono — Les dijo — Claro que si vosotros le derrotáis, os lleváis de aquí esa extraña magia y prometeis no interceder en mis asuntos; yo podría prometer no mataros._

 _— ¿Como sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra?_

 _— Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, niña — La forma en que se dirigió a Sora molestó a Tai, obligándolo a hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol — ¿Que decidís? Podéis marcharos de este mundo por el camino que hay a vuestra derecha, acabar siendo mis esclavos si vais contra mí — Señalo el camino de la izquierda de la encrucijada — O podéis ir y enfrentaros a Datamon._

 _— Cumpliremos con nuestro deber._

 _— Muy bien muchacho, admiro tu valor. Espero que vuestro deber no termine en vuestra muerte. — Sonrió de forma macabra — Antes que os marchéis quería pediros un favor. Daos un beso. No se ven muchos por aquí y por la pose que tienes respecto a ella, tenéis potencial._

 _Tai miró a Sora dubitativo, sabía que ella estaba analizando la situación. El ser que tenían ante ellos era peligroso, pero no parecía que quisiera causarles particularmente algún mal, más bien ellos no eran tan importantes para él como para entrar en sus planes._

 _— Esta bien. Lo haremos. Pero antes quiero saber una cosa. ¿Que eres? — La pregunta de su novia lo sorprendió, no se la esperaba; es más ni siquiera se lo había planteado._

 _— Soy un digimon. Al igual que todas las criaturas que hay en este mundo, bueno, menos vosotros dos. Ahora, el beso._

 _Se miraron, poco a poco fueron juntándose, él se sentía nervioso y le parecía que ella se sentía como él; nunca habían tenido público para sus besos. Unieron sus labios, comenzando tímidamente para acabar profundizando en el mismo, durando ese beso tanto o más como los que se daban en secreto, casi deteniendo el tiempo en ese instante._

 _— Ha superado mis expectativas, niños. Cuando os marchéis de este mundo podéis tomar el camino de salida, pero requerirá que aportéis algo — Dijo en un tono misterioso — Todo tiene un precio, siempre — Agregó antes de desaparecer entre las sombras._

 _Siguieron su camino, ya a buscar a ese tal Datamon y a recuperar el rayo. No tardaron en llegar al lugar, incluso por el camino escucharon algo de mandar un ejército invasor al castillo de Myotismon para debilitar su posición y que el propio Datamon pudiese derrocarlo al usar el arma de poder que había conseguido. Se colaron en la base militar de Datamon, encontrando al mismo; parecía un chip de ordenador grande._

 _— Eh tu. Cerebro de cables. Eso no te perteneces._

 _Antes que Datamon pudiese reaccionar, Tai sacó su hacha de combate y atacó lo atacó, iniciando una pelea entre ambos que facilitó el que Sora pudiese hacerse con el rayo. La pelea fue intensa, Datamon atacaba con luces láser que Tai repelía con su arma, mientras poco a poco lo iba conduciendo a un río cercano. Cuando tuvo a Datamon en el borde del mismo, provocó que este creciera, arrastrando al ladrón con una fuerte corriente lejos del lugar._

 _—Suerte que tus poderes funcionan aquí._

 _— Soy un hijo del mar. Mis poderes funcionan con cualquier masa acuática._

 _— Será mejor que regresemos._

 _Volvieron por donde habían venido, teniendo cuidado al salir de la base que prácticamente acababan de asaltar. Siguieron la senda que el tipo de los murciélagos les había marcado, no muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo, pero era lo único que les habían señalado como salida. Al final salieron a un gran claro, lleno de luz; al fondo había unas puertas, una serpiente gigantesca, y un hombre que se parecía a Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _— Veo que vosotros sois los que habéis venido a retirar de este lugar aquello cuya mera presencia traía el desvalance - Observó la gran serpiente — Hemos de estar agradecidos con vosotros y una vez os marchéis, nos aseguraremos que este mundo no vuelve a interceder en el vuestro._

 _—¿Como salimos de este lugar? - Preguntó Sora_

 _— Orientales, Genai — Dijo la serpiente, antes de pasar a retirarse._

 _— Muy fácil, tan solo debéis entregar lo que este mundo os ha proporcionado. Sólo así abriréis la puerta - Respondió el caballero llamado Genai._

 _Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, viendo que en ella había un par de desniveles, del tamaño exacto de los dispositivos que tenían en las manos. Con una sonrisa de complicidad los insertaron en las ranuras, regresando así a su mundo._

 _— Bueno, supongo que nos queda llevar esto al Olimpo, ¿no, Hija de Atenea?_

 _— Así es hijo de Poseidon._

Notó como algo lo zarandeaba, eso lo estaba molestando, quería llevar ese rayo al Olimpo y completar su misión, ser un héroe como siempre lo había sido y poder celebrar el éxito con Sora, la hija de Atenea.

— No me molestes, soy el hijo de Poseidon, tengo una misión que cumplir - Balbuceo mientras despertaba lentamente.

— Llegaras tarde a tu examen de historia — Esa voy lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad, todo había sido un sueño; un sueño divertido pero un sueño — ¿Y que es eso de ser hijo de Poseidon?

— Larga historia, Kari. Lo único que te digo es que voy a hacer ese examen y a besar a mi novia.

— Muy bien, me alegro que al fin Sora y tu halláis admitido vuestros sentimientos. Porque, ¿lo habéis hecho de verdad, no?


End file.
